Various liquid materials are marketed in containers equipped with threaded closure caps having elongated squeeze bulb equipped pickup tubes supported therefrom and most of these pickup tubes extend to the bottom of the interior of the container when the cap is fully threaded on the neck of the container. However, when the cap is not threadedly engaged with the neck of the container, but merely abutted against the outer end thereof, the pickup tube is not sufficiently long to reach to the bottom of the associated container. Accordingly, in order to position the pickup tube of a pickup tube equipped cap sufficiently into an associated container to reach the last bit of liquid within the container upon the latter having its contents almost completely depleted, it is necessary to screw the cap onto the neck of the container each time the pickup tube is to contact the liquid within the container. This, of course, is time consuming.
In addition, although container caps heretofore have been provided with reciprocally supported applicator shanks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,901, and a squeeze bulb equipped pickup tube could be similarly mounted, these reciprocal applicator shanks and a similar pickup tube, while accomplishing the desired effect of enabling the applicator shank and the pickup tube to withdraw the final amount of liquid from the bottom of an associated container, include generally radially outwardly projecting abutment disks carried thereby for abutting engagement with the outer ends of the associated container necks and the abutment disks are subject to being bonded to the outer end of the container necks by the drying of liquid materials thereon from within the associated containers. Accordingly, a need exists for a container cap reciprocally supported squeeze bulb equipped pickup tube including structure, whereby any bonding of the container neck abutting disk on the container neck outer end may be freed upon initial loosening of the container cap.
The main object of this invention is to provide a screw cap for a container including a reciprocally supported squeeze bulb equipped pickup tube which may extend down to the bottom of the interior of the container both when the cap is screwed on a threaded neck of the container and when the cap is abutted against the outer end of the container neck, but with the pickup tube and cap including coacting structure releasably keying the pickup tube, and thus the disk of the pickup tube, to the cap for rotation therewith while loosening the cap from a thightened position on the neck of the associated container.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a combined container and cap construction in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.